It is known to use mobile terminals such as remote controls or call buttons to operate various devices such as for example television screens, recording devices, lights, electric curtains, call bells, etc.
These days, such remote controls are often wireless and transmit control signals via an ultrasonic, infrared, or radio link.
It is also known to use terminals such as smartphones or tablet computers, which include wireless connection means, to emulate remote controls so that these smartphones and tablets can be used in place of specialized remote control devices.
In these cases of emulation, a specific application is generally loaded into the smartphone or tablet, which application simulates the operator interface on a screen and encodes the transmitted signals according to the specifications of the replaced remote control.
When such smartphones or tablets are connected to an internet network, they have access to read data, like any connected computer, and in some cases also the capability to remotely operate connected household devices.
In these various applications, the operator of the smartphone or tablet acts on his own environment, particularly on his household devices, in order to meet needs that he has determined in advance.
When he changes devices or his needs evolve, he must then reconsider the applications he has installed.